There have been games in which movable bodies such as combat vehicles of remote-control toys battle against each other in firing gun, for example.
In such conventional battle games, however, the outcome of each game is decided only by interactions between the movable bodies (such as the magnitude of damage caused by each attack). Therefore, the play contents such as the way of playing, the game procedures and so on are limited. Because of this, the game is likely to become monotonous, and users get bored with it soon. Also, to enjoy the thrill of attacks to be made on a movable body, it is always necessary for the user to have an opponent, because such a thrill cannot be felt when there is only one player.